You  A Última Tentativa de James
by BiancaRamos
Summary: James em uma última tentativa de conquistar Lily lhe escreve uma carta, uma última carta. Inpirada na musica You - The Pretty Reckless.


Eu estava jogado em uma das poltronas que restaram no salão comunal a observando de longe, Lily Evans, a mulher da minha vida que simplesmente me odiava que me achava repugnante, que vivia jogando na minha cara que eu era um imbecil egocêntrico, a se ela soubesse como eu precisava dela, não que ela precisasse de mim, mas eu sim dela, como ela jamais imaginou, ela mexeu nos cabelos, o que me fez rir, isto me lembrava uma musica trouxa, que eu havia ouvido nas férias, ela era linda, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho qualquer, uma pena e comecei a escrever a música seguido de trechos da minha própria autoria, assim que acabei, eu enrolei o pergaminho, e caminhei ate ela, e a chamei:

_Evans! – ela virou para mim com uma expressão de surpresa. – Pra você, eu queria que você lesse. No final tem explicações. – e sai deixando o pergaminho em cima da mesinha que ela fazia os deveres.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eu peguei o pergaminho do Potter, abri e comecei a ler vendo a letra pequena e caprichada dele:

"_Querida__Lily,_

_Eu não sei se você conhece esta musica, nem se gosta desta banda, pra falar a verdade, eu achei uma musica que combina bastante com a minha historia com você, espero que goste. _

**You don't want me, no**

**(**Você não me quer, não**)  
>You<strong>**don't****need****me**

**(**Você não precisa de mim**)**

**Like I want you, oh**

**(**Como eu quero você, oh**)  
>Like<strong>**I****need****you**

**(**Como eu preciso de você**)**

_A realidade é dura, e eu assumo que eu quero e preciso de você, mesmo você não me querendo, não precisando de mim, porque como a musica de disse, você não me quer, não. Você não precisa de mim, você é independente, você não está apaixonada como eu estou não está tão dependente de mim como eu estou de você._

**And I want you in my life**

**(**E eu quero você na minha vida**)**

**And I need you in my life**

**(**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**)**

_Mas__mesmo__depois__de__tudo__isto,__eu__ainda__tento,__mesmo__sabendo__que__será__não__atrás__de__não,__que__você__não__me__quer,__eu__ainda__tento,__porque__eu__preciso__de__você,__como__um__bobo,__mais__eu__continuo__precisando__de__você__pra__fazer__meu__mundo__girar.__Mesmo__que__seja__de__longe!_**  
><strong>  
><strong>You<strong>**can't****see****me,****no**

**(**Você não pode me ver, não**)**  
><strong>Like<strong>**I****see****you**

**(**Como eu vejo você**)**  
><strong>I<strong>**can't****have****you,****no**

**(**Eu não posso ter você, não**)**  
><strong>Like<strong>**you****have****me**

**(**Como você me tem**)**

_E__mais__uma__vez__esta__musica__esta__certa,__eu__não__posso__ter__você__do__mesmo__jeito__que__você__me__tem,__porque__você__tem__total__controle__sobre__mim__Evans,__é__incontrolável,__eu__odeio__estar__assim__vulnerável,__mais__é__a__verdade,__eu__estou__completamente__comendo__nas__tuas__mãos,__só__você__não__percebe__isto._**  
><strong>  
><strong>And<strong>**I****want****you****in****my****life**

**(**E eu quero você na minha vida**)**  
><strong>And<strong>**I****need****you****in****my****life**

**(**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**)**

**Love,****love,****love**

**(**Amor, Amor, Amor**)**  
><strong>Love,<strong>**love,****love**

**(**Amor, Amor, Amor**)**

_Amor,__como__uma__palavra__tão__pequena__pode__fazer__tanta__devastação__assim?__E__eu__pensando__que__estava__imune__a__ela!__O__quem__me__dera__quantas__vezes__nos__passado__eu__dizia__que__James__Potter__não__amava,__e__hoje__estou__aqui,__Amando__loucamente,__e__não__sendo__correspondido.__E__não__venha__me__perguntar__como__isto__aconteceu,__nem__eu__mesmo__sei,__eu__só__sei__que__uma__hora__eu__estava__lá,__feliz,__descomprometido,__e__em__outro,__estava__fixado__nas__suas__esmeraldas__que__brilhavam,__e__sim,__eu__estava__apaixonado__desde__aquele__momento,__só__não__admitia,__afinal,__James__Potter__nunca__iria__se__apaixonar,__mas__eu__me__apaixonei,__e__sim,__hoje__estou__aqui,__falando__que__sim,__eu__estou__totalmente__apaixonado__por__você__Lily,__e__de__novo,__só__você__não__vê__isso!_

**You****can't****feel****me,****no**

**(**Você não pode me sentir, não**)  
>Like<strong>**I****feel****you**

**(**Como eu sinto você**)**

**I can't steal you, no**

**(**Eu não posso te roubar, não**)  
>Like<strong>**you****stole****me**

**(**Como você me roubou**)**

_E__novamente__a__musica__concorda__comigo,__eu__não__posso__roubar__seu__coração,__não__como__você__roubou__o__meu,__porque__sim__Lily,__meu__coração__é__todo__seu,__e__não__há__nada__que__eu__possa__fazer__quanto__a__isto,__eu__não__escolhi__me__apaixonar__por__você,__jamais,__te__amar__Lily,__não__foi__intencional,__foi__algo__do__momento,__eu__não__planejei__me__apaixonar,__eu__não__planejei__passar__noites__acordado__pensando__em__você,__eu__não__imaginei__derramar__lagrimas__por__você,__porque__sim,__eu,__James__Potter,__chorei__por__você,__e__como__chorei,__chorei__como__uma__criança__chora__querendo__sua__mãe,__chorei__querendo__você,__chorei__pelo__fato__de__você__simplesmente__não__ligar__pra__mim,__e__eu__não__sinto__vergonha__disto,__não__mesmo,__eu__não__tenho__vergonha__de__te__amar,__nunca__tive._**  
><strong>  
><strong>And<strong>**I****want****you****in****my****life**

**(**E eu quero você na minha vida**)  
>And<strong>**I****need****you****in****my****life**

**(**E eu preciso de você na minha vida**)**

_Bom, e aqui chega ao fim a minha longa explicação a você, porque isto é uma explicação, uma explicação de porque eu não vou mais insistir, não que eu tenha cansado de te amar, e nem cansado de você, mas sim porque hoje eu enxerguei que você não gosta de mim mesmo, e não adianta eu tentar mover o mundo, porque você Lily, não vai olhar pra mim, jamais, porque eu sou um imbecil, eu errei, tentei mudar, mais não dava mais, me desculpe por desistir, mais eu não agüento mais sofrer, e também, estou meio que acatando o seu pedido de sumir da sua vida, _

_E por fim, eu te amo Lily, isto não vai mudar meus sentimentos, podem se passar 100 anos, eu ainda vou te amar, mesmo você nem sabendo mais quem eu sou. _

_Afetuosamente, _

_James Potter "_

Eu encarava aquilo boquiaberta, como James soubera que aquela era sua musica predileta? Como ele havia sido romântico e tudo mais, ai meu Merlin, e se tudo isto que esta aqui for verdade? Ai será mesmo que ele, James Potter, o galinha gostoso da grifinoria estaria mesmo apaixonado verdadeiramente por mim? Se bem que ele nem era mais galinha, porque fazia dois anos que eu não o vejo saindo mais com nenhuma garota por ai, e ai meu deus Lily, sua anta, como você pode não perceber? É claro que ele gosta de você, e você só achando que ele queria brincar com seus sentimentos, nutridos desde o segundo ano por ele! Ele nem sabe da existência dos famosos sentimentos sua burra. Cadê ele aqui nesta sala comunal. Eu me levantei da poltrona em que eu estava, avistei os três marotos conversando, todos, menos ele. E só tinha uma opção, o dormitório masculino, comecei a correr, nem ligando se estavam todos me olhando, ou que todos estavam pensando o que a monitora certinha Evans ia fazer no dormitório masculino, abri a porta e me deparei com ele deitado sobre a cama dele encarando o teto, assim que ele ouviu o barulho da porta sendo quase derrubada chão abaixo, ele me olhou, e seus olhos castanho esverdeados se arregalaram de surpresa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

O QUE A LILY TAVA FAZENDO ALI NO DORMITORIO MASCULINO? Ela a encarou sorriu amarelo e eu me levantei rapidamente, a encarei e ela disse meio vergonhosa:

_Então! – eu sorri torto, ela veio aqui só pra falar "então"?

_Então? O que devo a sua nobre visita ao meu dormitório masculino? – eu disse, e ela sorriu um pouco, mais corou, ela corou, ok, quem era ela e o que tinha feito com a minha Lily?

_Hum, bom James, eu vou direto ao assunto ok? Eu não sei se você estava me pretendendo deixar louca com aquela carta ou não sei mais o que, mais eu sinceramente acreditei em você sabe, e eu queria te ... – mais eu parei de ouvir, meu coração acelerou de tal forma que eu achei que ele iria explodir, então ela tinha Acreditado em mim? Ela acreditou? Ai para o mundo que eu quero descer, pelo amor de Merlin, ela acreditou.

_JAMES POTTER, DA PRA VOCE ME OUVIR! – fui interrompido do meu momento choque por ela gritando, assim que olhei pros seus olhos, ela sorriu amavelmente como se não tivesse acabado de berrar comigo. – Bom, como eu ia dizendo antes de você viajar na maionese, eu queria te dizer, que eu acredito em você James, e que eu meio que também te amo. – eu arregalei os olhos e as minhas palavras saíram quase como em um sussurro:

_Como assim você me ama Lily? Desde quando? – ela sorriu, e se aproximou de mim, espere, isto sou eu que tenho que fazer, eu que sou o homem da parada!

_Desde o segundo ano, quando você defendeu o Remo de uns quartanistas no intervalo, eu só não acreditava que o que você sentisse por mim fosse de verdade também entende? – eu sorri, ela gostava de mim, eu olhei fundo naquelas esmeraldas, e soube, era verdade Lily Evans me amava, eu comecei a avançar lentamente, como se para pedir permissão, e ela simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso brilhante, eu me aproximei e enlacei sua cintura e com a outra mão, eu acariciei sua bochecha, sentindo a textura de sua pele de porcelana, ela fechou os olhos sobre meu toque, e eu sorri, e aproximei meu rosto do seu, e encostei meus lábios de leve nos dela, como eu tinha esperado por isto, eu pedi passagem entre seus lábios calmamente, não queria avançar demais, e ela cedeu, e ai meu Merlin, eu fui ao céu e voltei, se sentir os lábios dela nos meus já foi espetacular, quando nossas línguas se tocaram, um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo, fazendo ele se arrepiar todo, e foi recíproco, porque senti Lily suspirar baixinho, quando o oxigênio se tornou mais que necessário para nos, paramos o beijo, e ela me encarou, e eu disse, simples e honestamente:

_Eu te amo Lily. – eu fui respondido com o melhor sorriso do mundo.

_Eu também James. – e nos beijamos novamente


End file.
